


fortnite abdl story

by diaperslut



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diaperslut/pseuds/diaperslut
Summary: calamity (21) goes over to her girlfriends house(yes they just started to date) zoey (18).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	fortnite abdl story

"nothing better than a dry-", she stops as she realizes she has wet her bed for the 4th time in a row for 4 nights.  
"Well, better get me something to stop this, or something to end it all together." she gets dressed & heads to the store. she then heads to the depends section. she shyly looks over at a package of them, and quickly looks over at a package of pullups. she decides to get the pink pull ups, since she already wears my little pony panties. she buys only 2 packs of the pullups. once in her car, she starts to head home ,when she gets a call from her gf. "  
hey babe, how r u?" she ask zoey.  
"good, just sitting here talking to you."  
"ok, see you lat-" calamity stops talking when she hears *pissss* over the phone.  
"later, bye" calamity says.  
"bye". once at her own house, she goes up stairs, and undresses. she puts the pull up on herself, and puts her MLP panties over the pink pull up.  
"oh, shit! i have to go to zoey's house!" she says, while finally dressed. she packs her stuff & her pull ups, just in case. she goes over to zoey's house. before getting out of her car, calamity feels the need to pee, and uses her pull up *pissssssssss*. she starts to smile, unknowingly, and then gets out of her car. she knocks on zoey's door.  
"HI!" she says opening her door fast, so fast it scares calamity, and makes her pee more! *pissss*, but she was scared that zoey would also hear her pee in her pull up!  
"let's go to my room" zoey says. once there, calamity opens the door, or the wrong door, and zoey says,  
" Wrong DOOR!" as calamity shuts it fast. calamity just saw her gf's secret! she wore diapers! not just those either. there were cute, huge, diapers. and tutu's with babiysh dress attached to them. once in zoey's room, they talked about gossip & other things too. once they got done talking, zoey leaned up onto calamity, saying,  
"did i ever tell you, i always loved you!" calamity smelt something bad, and could tell zoey must have messed her diaper. she took advantage of that moment to fill her own pull up with a mess. they got closer to gather, and kissed. when zoey sat back down, she said,  
"can i show you someth-" calamity interrupted.  
"i know, you wear diapers, and i kinda like that."  
"Wait, you saw everything in there"  
"yes, even the tutu's!" calamity admitted. "And i saw your diapers, tutu's, pacif-"  
"i have a little more than that, to be honest, i have like dozens of vibrators in my closet when i feel turned on!"  
"REALLY! oh, and i'm wearing a pullup" calamity says as she pulls her shorts off all the way.  
"awwwee, did calamity make a messy in her diaper?"  
"uh huh" calamity plays along.  
"lets get u outta that & into a fresh diaper" calamity sucks on her thumb babyishly, while she gets her diaper changed.  
"there u go my baby" zoey picks up calamity & brings her back to her room.  
"we should play truth or dare!"  
"ok, pick one!"  
"DARE!" calamity says.  
"you have to crawl like a baby from now on."  
" okay!" she agrees, crawling like a baby. "twuth or dware?" calamity says like a baby.  
"dare!" zoey says.  
"you have to... uhh... rub our diapers against each other" calamity says.  
"how bout this", zoey leaves & returns with a vibrator!"  
"otay, tat'll doo!" calamity says.  
"okay now, this will force u to make cummies in ur diaper, but don't worry, it will feel good!"  
"Otay" calamity said. but she was in for it! as soon as they started vibrating their diapers, calamity wouldn't stop moaning! "MMPPHH" zoey put a 3 inch ball-gag in calamity's mouth to silence her, forcing her to be silent.calamity raises her head, feeling the vibrators powerful force. calamity moans louder. eventually calamity cums, but sadly zoey hasn't yet. calamity couldn't wait anymore, and 2 minutes later, she cums again, the same time zoey cums too! after they stop cumming, zoey says,  
"so, how did you like it."  
"from now on, i'm going to cum like that," calamity said.  
"max vibration with a vibrator feels so fucking good while wearing a thick diaper"  
"it was on the lowest, have you ever masturbated before?" zoey ask calamity.  
"yeah, when we were at the park, i secretly took pics of ur ass, and i videoed ur ass too, so i could cum to it later."  
"well, i kinda like that too" zoey said, "so calamity, i want u to do something for me, like forever."  
"what tiz it mommy?" calamity says, in a babyish voice.  
"will you be my diaper slave, forever, never worry about the potty, just go pee pee, or make messy diapers with me, and most of all, we can cum together just like we did."  
"what about highschool?", calamity says. "we can go to daycare, and be babies forever!" zoey insist.  
"maybe after highscho-" zoey interrupted,  
"well, looks like i have to hypnotize you, diaper baby!" zoey gets up.  
"hypnosis isn't real, and if it is-please don't" calamity tries to stop zoey. calamity finds herself tied down, & her legs spread the farthest the go, while gagged!  
"now, if you say yes, none of this will happen, but if no-"  
"NOOOO!" calamity screams.  
"okay, cum until you are a baby, while listening to diaper baby hypno, oh well, looks like ur going to be a baby later!" zoey turns calamity's vibrator on max, turns on the diaper hypnosis, and says,  
"now, i've made it so you forcefully have to watch diaper hypnosis from my tv, and listen to it with headphones! good luck, my diaper baby!"  
"PLEASE STO- duhhhhhhhhhhhh" calamity's mind erases & starts to regress into a diaper baby, as she stares into the hypnosis, she uses her diaper more and more! everything that she remembers is forgotten. she starts babbling like a baby.  
"googoo-gaagaa' calamity says helplessly as she fills her diaper with more poo-poo. the more she does it, the more she becomes a baby. eventually, she becomes a baby she always wanted to be.  
*the next day*  
"is calamity enjoying being a baby?" zoey teases.  
"googoo-gaagaa" calamity babbles.  
"good girl, and you made cummies for me to, how sweet.  
the end


End file.
